thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation F-44/V Rapier-II Vanguard Space Superiority Fighter
Name: F-44/V Rapier-II Vanguard Craft: Origin Aerospace F-44/V Rapier-II Vanguard Type: Medium Fighter Scale: starfighter Length: 19 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 1 Cargo Capacity: 400 kg Consumables: 18 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 3D+2 Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1,000 km/h Hull: 5D+2 Shields: 2D+1 Sensors *Passive: 27 / 0D+2 *Scan: 53 / 1D+1 *Search: 107 / 2D *Focus: 3 / 2D+2 Weapons *'2 Civilian Grade Laser Cannons' (firelinked) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: Walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Damage: 3D+1 *'2 Dual Civilian Grade Neutron Guns' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/6/12 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/600/1,200m Damage: 4D+2 *'4 Light Ordnance Hardpoint Banks' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1/2/8 Atmosphere Range: 10-100/200/800m Ammo: 20 Standard Dumb Fire (DF) Missiles per bank Damage: 7D+1 *'3 Light Ordnance Tubes' : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Range: 0 Ammo: 5 Mk III Porcupine Mines per tube Damage: 4D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D *'Enhanced Countermeasure Pod Dispenser' : Fire Arc: aft Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: sensors Fire Control: 1D Space Range: 1-5/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 50 Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The F-44 Rapier II was a medium fighter introduced in 2654. The Rapier's sleek lines and famous silhouette have become synonymous with the might of the Confederation military - and will remain forever enshrined in the minds of a generation of young men and women who grew up dreaming of top gun heroics. A disproportionate number of the top twenty aces from the Terran-Kilrathi War served with Rapier II squadrons. The Rapier II first saw combat aboard the TCS Tiger's Claw: a pair of YF-44s were assigned to the carrier for active duty testing during the invasion of the Gimle System. Major Michael "Iceman" Casey and Captain Jeannette "Angel" Devereaux of the Star Slayer Squadron credited the fighter's first kills during a three point patrol mission. The prototypes performed magnificently and the same carrier soon received the first batch of production models, which Black Lion Squadron would fly during the battle for Kurasawa. By the invasion of Venice, Rapier II squadrons were assigned to both the Tiger's Claw and the Kyoto. Within a year, the F-44A had been replaced on the assembly lines by the F-44B, which boasted a larger missile load-out and a limited-use jump drive. A combination of cost and technical issues would force the removal of the jump drive from future iterations - making the F-44B unique among the Rapier IIs lineage until after the Terran-Kilrathi War. A and B model Rapier IIs served with distinction during Operation Thor's Hammer, the assault on Jakarta and the defense of Firekka. A pair of F-44As even flew from then-Colonel James Taggart's intelligence ship, the Bonnie Heather. In the late 2650s, the Rapier II went through a significant redesign of its space-frame, reducing the overall size and mass. The new design began with the popular F-44C model, which would go on to serve aboard escort carriers through the 2660s. F-44Cs flew with distinction off the TCS Tarawa during Operation Back Lash and the Third Enigma Campaign. G and H model Rapier IIs served on fleet carriers through the Battle of Earth in 2668. The TCS Concordia's F-44G Rapier II squadron, with its distinctive lightning bolt markings on their tails, was considered to be the single finest active duty fighter unit in the Space Force. After the Kilrathi War, surplus Rapier IIs served with both the Free Republic of the Landreich and the Union of Border Worlds and proved popular among mercenary groups. By 2701, three more variants of the Rapier II had emerged as a result of needs of the Nephilim Conflict. The Rapier II Blade is a direct update of the original space-frame, whereas the Vanguard and Cavalier added armor and other defensive abilities. The Vanguard was often used in mine laying assignments, and was at the forefront of the first offensive strike against the Nephilim in their own territory. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: F-44 Rapier II *Wing Commander Information Center: F-44 Rapier II *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 317) *thedemonapostle